


No Control

by liqhters (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Ashton, Human Calum, M/M, Vampire Luke, Vampire Michael, i suck at these and its my first time idk what im doing im sorry, thats it thats the fic, there's lashton but its just mentioned or smth, um so basically michael kinda overfed and then calum passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael let his fangs out and pierced the soft tan skin and blood burst onto his tongue and the taste was all over his mouth and it was so warm and so good. He sucked hungrily, letting the sweet taste take him to what he thought was another dimension as everything seemed to disappear around him and he held Calum tighter <i>tighter</i>, closer. It was <i>exhilarating</i>, the first time feeding directly from a human as he always fed from blood banks which had the blood in packs all stale and not <i>alive</i> and <i>fresh</i> and <i>flowing</i> and streaming into his own veins. He was so lost in Calum's taste that he didn't notice the boy desperately pulling on his hair to get him off, not until said hand dropped down at his sides and the body he was holding went limp.</p><p>"Shit, Calum?!"</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>or the fic where michael is a vampire that hasn't fed for days and calum is everything <strike>michael</strike>  a vampire could wish for</strong></p><p> <br/>title taken from 'No Control' by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy/gifts), [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> for Marlon bc you are wonderful and sweet and for encouraging me, giving me tips on how to use this site (lmao im so dumb) and bc [Purple Bruises, Faded Scars and Fresh Cuts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2505473?view_full_work=true) still make my heart hurt and explode into pieces that seem to make the air sparkle after all this time and after reading it 2389478 times <3  
>   
> and Carly for giving me tips on how to form my ideas and she's a blessing and a genius and everything good bc [You Are The Moon That Breaks the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906804?view_full_work=true) managed to make me fall in love

+++

  
**_"We are closed for the next month for some renovations. Riverflow Blood Bank has the same services as our facility and they would be more than glad to accommodate you there. We're sorry for the inconvenience Thank you for your understanding!"_**

 

Michael almost passed out right then and there, in front of the dirty white building that was supposed to quell his thirst without him risking the life of a living human being. Which he did not want to do. He sighed, turning around and pressed his lips into a straight line as his fangs threatened to spring out.  
Maybe he _could_ go to Riverflow. Maybe. But it was too far away and he had classes and and--

_Well fuck it. I'm not that hungry anyways._

**

Michael was so _so_ hungry.

 

It was two weeks in and he felt like he was _decaying._ He felt that his insides were dried up more than the desert and he was all barren and empty and _hungry._ And it certainly didn't help that he walked to school only to find his best friend Luke feeding off his boyfriend, Ashton. They were against the lockers and Michael's just so happened to be next to them. He almost swears he's sure that the universe hates him.

 

The sounds the couple was making wasn't helping either. Luke had his head buried in Ashton's neck, the said boy had his head thrown back against the cold metal of the lockers, giving the vampire easier access. He could hear Luke's gulping sounds and soft low groans of satisfaction from the back of his throat while Ashton lightly tugs at his hair, fingers ghosting over Luke's dirty blond hair.

The scent of Ashton's blood was reaching him and he gripped his nose tightly with his thumb and forefinger and rushed to his locker. He struggled with one hand to get it to open and the moment he releases his nose, of course, that was when Luke decides to pull off and spills some of the blood down his chin.

_Fuck. Fuck you Luke. Fuck you._

 

He practically threw everything inside and hurriedly closed his locker only to turn around and see Luke wiping the red liquid and sucking it off his finger. He stands there swallowing dryly, unable to move, watching as Luke bends back down and closes up the little wounds on Ashton's neck, kitten licking over it and pressing a soft kiss on the boy's lips before sauntering off to football practice.

 

Luke looked back and beamed at him, waving and Michael doing the same but he was sure his looked more like a pained face. He watched as Ashton lifted himself from leaning on the lockers and caressing his neck as he stumbled forward slightly. Michael was quick to surge forward and grab his hand and steady him.

"You okay, Ash?" He said still, _still_ kind of holding his breath and cautiously not getting too close to Ashton. Which was a human. Who had blood running in his veins. Who had a loud beating pulse and--

"Yeah. Yes. Yeah, I'm fine Mikey. I guess Luke needed extra for the football practice." Ashton chuckled then looked up at him with those spring time hazel eyes and removed the hand from his neck and Jesus. _Jesus. Oh jesus, Michael no._

"Yeah? Well um take care and I-I um..have to go..so-um see you. Bye!"

Michael quickly turned away pressing his hand firmly to his nose and mouth and hurriedly turned the hallway to the bathrooms, leaving a confused Ashton behind. When he reached it, he harshly pushed the door with his free hand open, hitting someone that goes stumbling back and falling to the floor.

 

His hunger was momentarily shocked out of his system as he let go of his face and rushing down to the poor boy he hit, probably on the face.

"Shit! Um - okay fuck I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Michael frantically crouched down to said boy and that was when he noticed the familiar jet black curls and gleaming tan skin.

"Oh my- Calum? Oh my God, um-does it hurt? Of course it hurts I'm sorry oh God" Michael was touching Calum's shoulder, his cheek and everywhere he can reach hoping that his touches could take away what he had done.

Calum finally looked up, holding his nose with his thumb and forefinger as blood trailed down to his lips and to his chin. Michael swallowed visibly, freezing in place as he held his breath when Calum wiped away the blood.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine Mike. It hurts though." Calum chuckled slightly, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room. The bathroom was usually empty and Michael was thanking every God he had known the name of when Calum's nose stopped bleeding and he helped him off the floor and to the sink to wash out the dried blood on Calum's hands and face.

 

Calum was finished and Michael was trying not to look because Calum looked so soft and beautiful and warm with his big sweater and his pulse was throbbing in the air and Michael could _feel_ it. He could almost _hear_ Calum's bloodstream under his skin and the sweet smell that came with it. But then Calum spoke up and Michael's universe shifted and shattered and every piece seemed to be made up of Calum and how his lips moved, how that vein is outlined smoothly on his neck--

 

"So Mike, why were you so angry?" Calum had asked and Michael was now cursing everything that had to do with Calum because _fuck he's everything I could wish for._  
Michael took a quick cautious breath before responding, "I - um I wasn't angry I was just in a hurry because...um" and he let the sentence hang because Michael was sure he couldn't just say to his friend that _oh i just almost pounced on my best friend's boyfriend and suck his remaining blood out after he fed from him._

 

He didn't even realize he was just staring off into nothing almost _almost_ salivating at the thought of blood until Calum spoke up.

 

"You don't look very well.." Calum observed and Michael felt his eyes on him and he finally _finally_ looked into Calum's warm chocolate eyes and he wished and hoped that he hadn't because his fangs involuntary sprung out and he felt his insides set into overdrive as he tried to hide them but apparently Calum was not one of the slow ones.

"Michael are you- are you hungry? Have you fed yet?" Calum took a step forward and placed his hand on Michael's arm and Michael was tensing and thinking of control and trying to refrain his body from moving because _Michael no don't breathe him in. Do not breathe him in do not breathe--_

 

Michael inhaled, his pupils dilating as Calum answered his own question and Michael was about to turn around and run away again but Calum just pulled him back, one hand on the back of Michael's neck as he guided him into his own, just above that pulsating beat Michael had ringing in his ears.

 

"I knew it." Calum sighed, almost thinking that if he could produce blood out of thin air he would do it in a heartbeat, if it meant Michael wouldn't be panicky and frantic and hurting and _hungry._ "And it's um... okay... I heard the town blood bank has closed and i knew you and your lazy ass wouldn't bother to go to Riverflow and--"

"Cal no." Michael said as he pushed away, backing up to the door, both of his hands covering the bottom half of his face, retracting his fangs back although it hurt. He tried to process what Calum was saying and just no. "I could _kill_ you Calum. If not hurt you and I can't- I won't..."

"What? You can go on for a month without feeding? Come on Mike, it's okay." Calum took a small step towards the tensed vampire and stared into his dilated green eyes until he watched Michael relax and unfold and step into his space until all he could see and feel and hear is Michael. Calum knew he should be scared because for all he knew, in five minutes, one of the things that makes him a living human could all be sucked out of him.

 

But he wasn't, because this was Michael and Michael was everything video games and those days that are peacefully warm with the right amount of wind and sunlight on your skin and rock music and cups of black coffee at 11 AM and calls for pizza and a movie at 3 am and _and_ he was _Michael_ out of everything. In his whole being and that was enough for Calum to not freak out about said boy backing him up on a cubicle door and slowly curling a hand at the back of Calum's neck and the other one on his waist. Michael started nuzzling his nose onto Calum's neck finding the pulse, and opened his mouth letting his tongue lick at the skin, causing goosebumps all over Calum's skin.

 

"Are you really sure Cal?" Michael had asked and Calum felt his knees would give out because Michael's voice sounded wrecked and rough and dark that he had mindlessly almost _almost_ eagerly breathed out an "I'm all yours." as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Michael let his fangs out and pierced the soft tan skin and blood burst onto his tongue and the taste was all over his mouth and it was so warm and so good. He sucked hungrily, letting the sweet taste take him to what he thought was another dimension as everything seemed to disappear around him and he held Calum tighter _tighter_ , closer. It was _exhilarating_ , the first time feeding directly from a human as he always fed from blood banks which had the blood in packs all stale and not _alive_ and _fresh_ and _flowing_ and streaming into his own veins. He was so lost in Calum's taste that he didn't notice the boy desperately pulling on his hair to get him off, not until said hand dropped down at his sides and the body he was holding went limp.

 

He hastily pulled off and closed up the two puncture wounds on Calum's neck as he held him up against him.

"Shit, Calum?!"

 

Michael was panicking because _fuckfuckfuck what if i went too far?_ He laid the boy down on the bathroom floor and kneeled down beside him. He hovered above him and with shaking hands he went to touch Calum's neck and put two fingers over it, trying _trying_ to find a pulse. Michael thought, _felt_ ,everything inside him was cracking and breaking as he felt nothing under his fingers and he tried again this time on his wrist and he almost passed out himself from relief when he felt a tiny beat, nudging against his fingertips.

"Oh thank fuck. Oh my God, Calum. Calum can you hear me? Can you wake up for me babe?"

 

Michael was tapping Calum's cheek and rubbing his arm and his sides and he still wasn't opening his eyes and Michael thought he was going to cry and have a screaming fit. The bathroom door swung open, and Ashton came in not noticing the scene as he was fixing something in his bag.

"Hey Mike! Are you in here? Why'd you--" Ashton finally looked up and he was met with an unconcious Calum and an almost _almost_ crying vampire. "Oh my God Michael what happened?!" He rushed over to where Michael was now slumping over Calum, his head on his stomach. "I-I fed from him and I had no _control_ and and _and_ he tasted _so_ good Ashton and I didn't notice him trying to stop me and--" And Michael couldn't _couldn'_ t continue because every word was starting to taste like broken glass and he was so angry with himself because _goddammit Michael you knew this would happen but you let your hunger take over fuckfuckfuck--_

 

"Did you take his pulse?" Ashton asked and Michael lifted his head straightening up as he nodded. Ashton smiled at him and Michael was having flashes of wanting to slap him because _why was he fucking smiling_ but then Ashton reached for both of Calum's wrist and rubbed over them telling Michael to do the same to the pulse at his neck and Michael was so confused but too worried to question Ashton and he figured if Ashton told him that Calum would wake up if he drank toilet water he'd do it without hesitation.

But then Calum was fluttering his brown eyes open and he was sitting up, looking around and Michael was so relieved and _happy_ that Calum was awake and _alive_ and not _dead_ that he just grabbed Calum and held him close and tight with everything he had and he was crying and chanting a chorus of 'I'm sorry's' and this time when Calum had wanted to pull away he let go completely afraid he'd hurt him again.

"Michael, hey it's okay stop crying. You were just really hungry." Calum looked at him with those soft eyes and he was holding Michael's hand and Michael was so overwhelmed because Calum just forgave him for almost killing him just like that that he _couldn't_ speak and Calum was still dizzy and weak, but it was okay because nobody really knew who started leaning in and they were kissing and everything felt right and nothing was breaking anymore and Michael, Michael felt _alive_.

"Um okay, I guess I'm gonna go call Luke, maybe make out too, ya know?" Ashton said quite ruining the moment and they were pulling away but Michael couldn't be mad because Calum's eyes were open and looking at him and everything that was broken before was shifting and falling back into place and that was all he needed. He looked at Ashton and breathed out a laugh, shaking his head. They all got up from the floor, Calum still leaning onto Michael for support and Ashton taking his other side just in case.

"Was it your first time feeding directly Mike?" Ashton asked and Michael hummed in response as Ashton made sense of it all. "So that's why, Luke had done that to me quite a few times, you just gotta warm the pulse so that circulation of the blood resumes. Oh and you won't find another's blood as satisfying as Calum's so you're prety much bonded." Ashton explained and Michael made a mental note, branding it in his brain to make sure he won't forget. But also not to over drink again because he was sure he himself, in his whole existence would fall apart if that trick didn't work again and Calum was seriously harmed. Calum looked at him and smiled as if saying that _it's okay Michael. It's okay._

"He's always hungry I have no idea how but if you guys can get fat, Luke would be a big blob right now." Ashton said laughing as they exited the bathroom and walked the hallways.

"I'm surprised you're not dead or turned." Calum said and Ashton just shook his head saying Luke was always careful or was sure someone was around to pull him off if he couldn't himself and that Luke made sure he has had 5 days or so to recover the lost blood.

But Michael wasn't quite listening at this point, now Ashton had said goodbye and run off to the fields and Calum was still pressed up against him all warm and beautiful and tantalizing _captivating_ and Michael thought he fell in love too fast.

 

 

_Was a heartbeat too fast?_

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first fic and there isnt enough vampire fics around soo  
> and um this is **fiction** so if something seems impossible or smth just go with it bruh  
>  tell me what you think and talk to me on [tumblr!](bandlost.tumblr.com)  
> you can also send me prompts and stuff :)


End file.
